Sensations
by Aesculap
Summary: Actually Castiel just wanted to talk to Dean but when he finds the hunter fast asleep he has an other idea to kill the time. pre-slash Dean/Castiel


**AN**: written for **spn_30snapshots**, pre-slash Dean/Castiel, Spoiler for 5.04**  
**

* * *

It was dark outside when Castiel appeared inside the motel room. Both Winchesters were asleep. Night. Of course. Humans sleep at night. Well, most of them. The angel studied the sleeping form of the older Winchester, his head slightly tilted to the left. Dean was dreaming. Castiel closed his eyes and let his senses expand, touch the consciousness of the hunter gently. Yes, he definitely was dreaming. Not about hell. It was something gratifying... pleasant.

The Angel opened his eyes again and looked at Sam. He was content the younger man had joined them again, pleased Dean had let him. Because they were stronger as a team. Dean and Sam belonged together. Castiel sighed. He missed the feeling of affiliation, the confraternity of the Heavenly Host. All the more it had hurt watching those two humans split up and pretend they were better off alone. At least now the Winchesters were a family again. He in contrary was still alone. Castiel focused his gaze on Dean again. There was a small smile on the hunters relaxed face. He seemed so happy... The lonely Angel feasted his eyes on the sight until the unpleasant sound of a horn blaring outside pulled him out of his reverie. Both Winchesters were still asleep.

Castiel moved to Deans bed without making a noise. His trench coat softly sweeping over a sock clad foot and a hint of the sweatpants Dean was so fond of sleeping in sticking out from the older hunters bed. Castiel stopped and looked down. Somehow the urge to touch grew inside and suddenly he found himself reaching down and slowly stroking the material with one digit. It was warm to the touch. And somewhat rough. Castiel wondered if his socks too felt that way. Actually he had never thought about the clothes enveloping his vessel's body. He had always kept them clean and intact but not ever spared one thought about how it _felt_ to wear something..

Carefully he sat down on the edge of Dean's bed and closed his eyes again. With a gentle movement he stroked the blanket covering one of the hunters legs. The material was soft. Softer than the socks. But equally warm. He liked the feeling of it. Wanted to experience it again. Slowly and softly he repeated the movement, internalized the feeling and thought about how comfortably being covered head to toe with a blanket must be. Thinking about it a few moments longer his hand moved on its own accounts iterating its last motion over and over again. When Castiel finished contemplating about covers he noticed he was literally fondling the hunter. Although the Angel was still not familiar with the countless rules and dos and don'ts of social intercourse between humans he was sure this was nothing he was supposed to do - at least not while Dean was awake - what he wasn't, thankfully. Again he stroked the blanket, watching how the wrinkles in it moved, how the sparsely light cast the valleys in deep shadows. He decided he _really_ liked this feeling.

~*~

The next night Castiel returned. He wanted to speak with Dean but again miscalculated the time and found himself in a dark room with two sleeping humans anew. Although he hadn't planned to the Angel decided to experience the pleasure of touching again.

Dean was fast asleep and did not wake as Castiel carefully sat down on the edge of the bed next to the hunter's hips. He extended one arm but stopped before he could reach the blanket. It didn't look as soft as the one in the last motel. Slowly he touched it and confirmed his suspicion. The cover was scratchy and somewhat stiff. He had no desire to stroke his hand over it. Disappointment spread through the Angel. Then Dean moved. Castiel was about to blink away as the hunter's arm brushed over the Angel's knee. He raised an eyebrow. The feeling when warm human skin touched his vessel's with only a single layer of thin cloth between was something he wanted to experience again. He had to feel it again. But Dean's hand didn't move again. So the Angel did the only thing he could.

Cautiously and slowly he reached under the cover and touched the hunter's leg. A very naked leg. Of course. Dean undressed himself to a certain degree before sleeping when it was too hot inside their room - although Castiel had not considered it warm enough this night. Carefully and very tenderly he let his hand move over the hunter's leg. Soft hair tickled along the Angel's palm, smooth skin underneath, covering strong muscles. Castiel sighed contently. He decided he liked this feeling even more.

~*~

The third time Castiel visited the Winchesters' motel room he hoped he would find both men fast asleep. The Angel craved for another experience of touching. Again he appeared inside a dark and quiet room only filled with the soft noise of regular breathing.

Only moments later he was sitting next to Dean. Only parts of the hunter's body we covered with the blanket so Castiel knew he was sleeping only in his boxers. That was new. Normally the hunter at least wore a t-shirt too. But then again who was he to judge when a human being felt too hot for a shirt?

Castiel watched the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest. He tilted his head a bit to the left thinking about the hunter's naked torso and the tiny amulet that used to rest there. He hadn't even noticed how his hand had sneaked into his trouser's pocket and pulled said pendant out. While still watching Dean intensely he slowly raised the cord over his head until the amulet dangled from his own neck. Carefully he tucked it under his shirt.

Sam mumbled something even the Angel's enhanced senses could not perceive and turned around. If Castiel wanted to touch he better started soon...

Dean spread his legs and nudged Castiel's tight a bit as if to encourage him. Of course the Angel knew the hunter was still asleep so it was nothing he had done consciously. But nevertheless he liked how Dean's knee pressed against his thigh. Tenderly Castiel put his palm on the hunter's leg, stroking slowly, feeling the faint tickle of the soft hair covering the other man. The Angel wondered if his vessel too had hair on his entire body. Curiously he raised his left hand to his face studying the short hairs on the back of his arm and the lack thereof on his palm. All the while his other hand continued to tenderly caress Dean's leg.

The hunter moved again and suddenly Castiel's hand was on Dean's butt. On his very _naked_ butt. Confused the Angel paused. But the hunter was still again. Castiel did not dare to move his hand already. But it felt nice. Although there still were hairs they were way softer. Thinking about how Deans butt felt so different from his leg he noticed to late that he had just heartily squeezed it. As Dean moved startled the Angel vanished in the blink of an eye. The hunter's annoyed "Cas?! What the...?!" still in his ears.


End file.
